Disgustedorite's Personal AU
Disgustedorite's Personal AU, sometimes abbreviated DDPAU, is an AU created by Disgustedorite. It has its own continuity and rules to keep it consistent with itself and with the show. All of Disgustedorite's stories and series take place in this AU unless otherwise stated. All of Disgustedorite's OCs, Gem or not, who have pages on this wiki exist in this AU unless otherwise stated. Divergence From Canon While this AU tends to stick as closely to canon as possible, certain theories and headcanons are applied on top of it. As of right now, only a few things that apply to this AU are known to change the established canon events of the Steven Universe cartoon in any way. A reproductive headcanon, Disgustedorite's Gem Seed AU, is applied to this continuity for minor storyline purposes. However, modern Gems are still infertile by default. This is one of the aspects that currently contradicts known canon. Disgustedorite's Gem Anatomy Headcanon is also in effect. A headcanon that Gems can and do give each other nicknames to tell each other apart when needed is in effect. (possibly confirmed canon) A headcanon that two Gems of the same gemstone can be given or identify with different names for said gemstone (for example, Ametrine and Bolivianite) is in effect. (apparently confirmed semi-canon?) A headcanon that Gems have not always used one standard language and some colonies still have local names for certain gemstones is in effect. Minor Mutations in Gems exist in this continuity. The Vega Garnet gem class exists within this AU and is placed as a separate type from canon Garnets such as Hessonite, which still exist as well. The respective worlds of the animal MMORPGs Feral Heart and Dawn Of Eternity both exist as planets somewhere in the universe. Feral Heart's world is a planet called Feral, and Dawn of Eternity's world is a planet called Eternia. Homeworld has interest in both planets, but for different reasons. The world of the virtual pet site Furvilla also exists, though it is not implemented into any stories within the main timeline of this AU. It does, however, play a very large role in one of the sub-AUs. Various original alien civilizations created by Disgustedorite exist within this continuity, including the Goyaks and the Passans. Any kind of mineral found procedurally generated in the open world game No Man's Sky is considered a valid gemstone. Canon rules regarding what certain types of Gems look like still apply; for example, a kind of quartz found in No Man's Sky will, as a Gem, still be Quartz warrior. A handful of non-corrupted Gems aside from those in canon live on Earth in this continuity. They were all protected from corruption in different ways, many of them by pure luck. WIP Sub-AUs This AU has many AUs that are derived from it, including: * Disgustedorite's Perfect Momswap AU * Disgustedorite's Gemsona Momswap * Disgustedorite's Periverse AU * Disgustedorite's Furvilla Gem AU * Disgustedorite's SU-ST Crossover AU Category:AU Category:Disgustedorite